powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Shuttle Base! The Critical Moment!
Dengeki Sentai Changeman Shuttle Base! The Critical Moment! is the second film based on Dengeki Sentai Changeman. It was released at the Summer Toei Manga Matsuri film festival on July 13, 1985. Summary After a Space Beast throws them off Shuttle Base, the Changeman scramble to get their ship back as Sayaka tries to protect it from the inside. Plot The Shuttlebase flies through stormy skies, cutting through large clouds as massive thunder and lightning surrounds it. Dragon sets the ship on auto-control, departing to investigate the turbulent strike the Shuttlebase just received. The attack was caused by the rotund Space Beast Soldier Dodon, who finds his way to an entrance hatch, blasting it open and dropping into the ship, taking the surrounding workers by utter surprise. The Changeman arrive to the compartment where he stands, beating away other passengers, the large beast declaring he's there to take over the Shuttlebase. Unable to get close enough to attack the beast, who swings his overly long tail around in attack, Mermaid takes a crucial hit while guarding a female worker and is pinned under fallen debris. Dodon then unleashes the Parasite Beast Nuu, who he addresses his "cute partners," as they cling to the Changeman and fire beams at the surrounding coworkers, who collapse unconscious. Dragon warns the others to be careful of the small creatures and the hypnosis wave they emit, as Dodon knocks the four completely out of the Shuttlebase with his tail. The four fall into the seas as Dodon rejoices his success in hijacking the Shuttlebase. Ibuki witnesses on the monitors of the Dengeki Base the Shuttlebase fly out of control, leaving a trail of black smoke, the chief furious. Suzuki then warns of the engine of the ship malfunctioning. "If it continues this way, the ship will crash...we need to retake it before it falls," Ibuki concludes. Meanwhile, Bazuu approaches the Gozmard, finding his officers chuckling in delight. Guiluke stands attention, assuring him that it's a result of their obtaining the Shuttlebase, that the hijack plan was a success. Bazuu orders him to use it and level Earth, to "settle grudges" long resented. Hiryuu, Shou, Mai, and Yuuma struggle weakly to shore as Yuuma takes note on Change Brace of the Shuttlebase's imminent crash, warning the three as they just stand. Hiryuu urgently tries to contact Sayaka, who lies unconscious on the Shuttlebase. After a few of Hiryuu's calls, she stirs awake, trying to rouse a response from the woman fallen beside her. Dodon joyfully pilots the Shuttlebase, preparing to fire an attack upon Tokyo as Sayaka and the woman burst into the cockpit. Desperate, she even attempts to warn the creature about the Shuttlebase's imminent crash, Dodon refusing to believe, thinking it to be an attempt to dissuade him. As a last resort, she dives to the beast, who shoves her into the controls, prompting the other woman to dive in and restrain him. He clutches onto the control-sticks of the ship, the two forcing his hands into sending the Shuttlebase upward. Just then, Dodon's head steams and he exclaims of a pain, hearing a frequency. The cause is a boy, Satoru, who happily bicycles on ground with a homemade radio transmitter and equipment, attempting to broadcast a signal and asking for sign of his message being picked up. Dodon takes control of the cockpit, threatening to kill whoever is sending the radio wave that's causing him such pain, taking the Shuttlebase down upon tracing the signal. Dodon sends the boy falling from his bike in fright as the Shuttlebase swoops towards him, the signal stopping for the moment. Dodon corners Sayaka and the woman, attacking, sending the woman to hit her head against the wall and fall unconscious. Sayaka fights the large creature, who halts, stumbling in pain as the radio waves transmit once more. She takes the opportunity to contact the others and tell them of the beast's weakness, telling them to find the source of the transmission. Telling her to hang in there, Hiryuu orders the others to split up in search while Sayaka changes to Mermaid to fight Dodon aboard the ship. On the Gozmard, Guiluke stirs in fury at Dodon's weakness when success was so close. Soon afterwards, upon attempting to find the signal, Hidora attack Satoru on a shore, a result of Gator tracing the signal with his own device. Gator then demands for the boy to hand over his radio as Hiryuu jumps in attack to protect Satoru. The frightened boy clutches Hiryuu, telling him that he refuses to give up the radio he made himself. Hiryuu tells the boy that he needs to take the radio, sending him to safety as Hiryuu is chased by Hidoras while holding the device. Just in time, Yuuma pulls up on a boat, telling Hiryuu to get on his way and that he'll deal with the Hidora. While on water, boats of Hidora pull up alongside Hiryuu's, as they jump onto his boat and attack. He fights them all off, sending them overboard and continuing to shore. Mai, riding her motorcycle on the distant land, takes notice as Shiima sends an attack to Hiryuu, sending him overboard. He flees from them, running to shore as Mai tells him to keep on his way and leave Shiima to her. Hiryuu takes Mai's motorcycle, only to find himself chased after Buuba! Buuba fires an attack, leading Hiryuu to crash. Hiryuu clutches onto the radio as Buuba corners him, a helicopter swooping by overhead. Shou pilots, sending down a cable for Hiryuu, who gladly takes it, being pulled along the grounds by the chopper. Shou raises the helicopter as Hiryuu dangles over fiery attacks of Buuba's, Hiryuu eventually getting on board with Shou. Then, Hiryuu urgently contacts Sayaka, informing her of the radio's discovery, telling her he's on his way. Meanwhile, Dodon battles Mermaid as the Shuttlebase flies out of control, sending the two rolling around. As panels explode, the ship lowers, crashing through a mountain. Elsewhere, Ahames appears on a hillside , firing an attack at Shou's helicopter as it approaches. "Just this once for Guiluke, shall I assist him with my power" she says, continuing to project an attack. As Shou loses control of the helicopter and it spirals out of control, he instructs Hiryuu to jump. He follows instruction, Shou behind him, just as the chopper explodes and they instantly change to Dragon and Griffin for safety. Mermaid continues to desperately fight off Dodon as Dragon quickly boards the Shuttlebase on the Autochanger. He holds out the sounding radio towards Dodon, whose head explodes in pain. The Shuttlebase spirals out of control as Dragon warns Mermaid to make a crash landing while he takes care of the beast. She stumbles to the cockpit as turbulence shakes her around, controlling the ship and making a harsh landing as Dragon kicks Dodon out of the open hatch and the large creature falls out, rolling down a hill with velocity onto Gator. The two join the others, Phoenix glad to see Mermaid's safety, while Griffen commends her on a job well done, as Mermaid places thanks to them. Just then, the radio leaves Dragon's hands with an explosion, prompted by an attack from Guiluke. The Gozma general furiously orders for his officers to board the Shuttlebase as the Changeman stand ground and guard it, jumping into battle. They defeat Dodon, Guiluke ordering him to destroy the Shuttlebase upon being made giant by Gyodai's ray. The Changeman quickly board the Shuttlebase, leaving the repair of the ship to the technicians, who have awoken from Dodon's hypnosis. The Soldier Group rejoices as the woman, the chief technician, reports the completion of repair and that the ship is ready for take-off. The Changeman set out in their mecha and dispose of Dodon for good. Later, Satoru is running up a hill on his bike, as his radio, attached to a parachute, is dropped from above by the Shuttlebase. Joyous to see it, he parks his bike, running over to the fallen device, removing the note attached to it. "Thank you, Satoru. Changeman," is all it reads. "Changeman," the boy asks, looking back to the departing Shuttlebase. "Thanks to your radio, we were able to protect the peace of the Earth," Dragon says from the Shuttlebase's cockpit, again thanking him. He further informs the boy that they've adjusted his radio to receive proper signals so he can contact others who share the hobby. "So, those people were Changeman," the boy says excitedly, placing the radio back upon his back. He looks out into the sunset as the Shuttlebase soars. He waves, shouting, "Thank you, Changeman!" Characters Changeman Allies *Commander Yui Ibuki *Dengeki Squadron Gozma Empire *Star King Bazoo *General Giluke *Adjutant Booba *Adjutant Shiima *Navigator Gator *Queen Ahames *Gyodai *Hidrer Soldiers *Dodon Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : * : Guest Cast * : *Yoko: *Satoru: *Researchers: , , , , , , Notes *This is the second theatrical Changeman movie; no Sentai would have two theatrical movies (with original content) again until Engine Sentai Go-Onger, since Go-Onger (along with the usual summer movie) was the first series whose teamup with the previous Sentai was released theatrically rather than direct-to-video/DVD. *With the appearance of Queen Ahames in this film, this film can easily fit in anywhere between episode 18 and 32 prior to massive storyline changes starting from the latter episode. Digital Releases *The DVD release of Super Sentai: The Movie Volume 3 features Dengeki Sentai Changeman: The Movie, Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Shuttle Base! The Critical Moment!, Choushinsei Flashman: The Movie, Choushinsei Flashman: Big Rally! Titan Boy!, Hikari Sentai Maskman: The Movie and Kousoku Sentai Turboranger: The Movie.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sentaimoviebox.html *The Blu Ray Release of Super Sentai: The Movie Volume 2 Features Kagaku Sentai Dynaman: The Movie, Choudenshi Bioman: The Movie, Dengeki Sentai Changeman: The Movie, Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Shuttle Base! The Critical Moment! & Choushinsei Flashman: The Movie. *''Choushinsei Flashman: The Movie'' is included on Super Sentai: The Movie Blu-ray Box 1976-1995, a blu-ray compilation box set of 15 theatrical Super Sentai movies.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/supersentaimovbdbox.html Super Sentai The Movie Vol 3.jpg|''Super Sentai: The Movie'' Volume 3 DVD cover. Super_Sentai_The_Movie_Blu_Ray_Volume_2.jpg|''Super Sentai: The Movie'' Volume 2 Blu Ray Cover. Super_Sentai_The_Movie_Blu_Ray_Box_Set.jpg|1976-95 References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai Movies Category:Summer Movies